Leach, Rosemary and Elgar, Avril
Leach, Rosemary Rosemary Leach (born 18 December 1935) is a British stage, television and film actress and singer. 'Personal Life' She was born at Much Wenlock, Shropshire. Her parents were teachers related to Edmund Leach. She attended grammar school and RADA. She married Colin Starkey a fellow actor on 18 December 1981. 'Career' After only a long line of theatre work, she finally got her big break and became very well known. Her major roles include Susan Wheldon, Queen Elizabeth II (whom she has portrayed four times) and Grace Riggs in My Family. Early Career (1960-1987) After appearing in repertory theatres and the Old Vic she became well known to UK TV viewers between 1965-69 for playing Susan Wheldon, the mistress of building tycoon John Wilder (Patrick Wymark) in the TV boardroom drama The Power Game. Subsequently she became a familiar face on British television. In 1973, she played Aldonza/Dulcinea in the BBC production of Don Quixote ''(retitled ''The Adventures of Don Quixote), starring Rex Harrison and Frank Finlay. In 1981 she played Emilia opposite Bob Hoskins's Iago in the BBC Shakespeare's production of Othello. In 1982 she played Aunt Fenny in The Jewel in the Crown. Rosemary played a leading role as smitten Joan Plumleigh-Bruce in the six part ITV 1987 production of The Charmer (TV series) which starred Nigel Havers. In 1987, she was nominated for BAFTA's Best Supporting Actress for A Room with a View (1985). In 1992, Leach starred in An Ungentlemanly Act, a BBC television film about the first days of the invasion of the Falkland Islands in 1982, portraying the real-life Lady Mavis Hunt, wife of the islands' then-governor, Sir Rex Hunt. Later Career (1988-present) Leach plays the part of Anna in BBC Radio 4's No Commitments, and Susan Harper's mother Grace in My Family. She made a guest appearance as 'Bessie' on Waterloo Road (the TV series), in Series 3 Spring Term. Since 1994, she has made occasional appearances in The Archers as Ellen Rogers, the ex-pat aunt of Nigel Pargetter. In 2001 Leach played a leading role as a charming murderess in Destroying Angel, an episode of Midsomer Murders. Midsomer Murders CharactersMidsomer Murders epguide Recently she has played Queen Elizabeth II three times: in the 2002 television movie Prince William; in a 2006 updated edition of The Afternoon Play (entitled Tea with Betty), in 2009's Margaret and will be portraying her again in The Great Ghost Rescue. Elgar, Avril Avril Elgar (born 1 April 1932, in Halifax, Yorkshire) is an English stage, radio and television actress. She trained at the London Old Vic Theatre School. At the National Theatre she has appeared in productions of Victoria Benedictsson's The Enchantment, Pam Gems' Stanley, and Julian Mitchell's Half Life.nt-online.org.uk/27021/company-members/avril-elg She has appeared in a wide variety of roles from drama to comedy, and in many popular series on British television including Dixon of Dock Green, Midsomer Murders, and Tales of the Unexpected. She played Mildred's sister Ethel in George and Mildred. She was married to the actor/director James Maxwell, (two sons), and he directed her in a production of The Corn is Green at the Royal Exchange Theatre.The Independent, James Maxwell obituary by Adam Benedick 28 August 1995 'Career' Filmography Her roles on Television and Radio include: *''Doctors'' episode You'll be a Man, my Son (2008) *''Doctors'' episode Pardon (2004) *''New Tricks'' episode (2004) *''Casualty'' episode Finding Faith (2004) *''Waking the Dead'' episode Walking on Water (2003) *''Heartbeat'' episode Dirty Len (2002) *''My Family'' episode Tis Pity she's a Whore (2001) *''Goodnight Mister Tom'' (1998) *''Wilde'' (1997) *''Midsomer Murders'' episode The Killings at Badgers Drift (1997) *Catherine Cookson's The Glass Virgin miniseries (1995) *''Rides'' (1993) *''Poirot'' episode The King of Clubs (1989) *''Campion'' episode Police at the Funeral parts 1 and 2 (1989) *''A Taste for Death'' (miniseries) (1988) *''Them and Us'' (T.V. series) episode Flash-Point (1985) *Agatha Christie's Thirteen at Dinner (1985) *''Minder'' series 6 episode Give Us This Day Arthur Daley's Bread (1985) *''Sakharov'' (1984) *''Betrayal'' (1983) *''The Citadel'' (1983) *''Objects of Affection'' (TV series) episode our Winnie (1982) *''Play for Today'' episode Under the Skin (1982) *''Tales of the Unexpected'' episode The Moles (1982) *''Tales of the Unexpected'' episode Back for Christmas (1980) *''Shoestring'' episode Looking for Mr.Wright (1980) *''George and Mildred'' (1976–1979) *''Rosie'' (1977–1979) *''The Medusa Touch'' (1978) *''Romance'' TV series episode Moths (1977) *''Headmaster'' TV series episode First Day (1977) *''The Stars Look Down'' (1975) *''Bedtime Stories'' episode The Water Maiden (1974) *''Carrie's War'' (1974) *''The Befrienders'' episode A Case of no Resolution (1972) *''Public Eye'' episode I always wanted a swimming pool (1971) *''Paul Temple'' episode The Quick and the Dead (1971) *''Play for Today'' episode I Can't see my Little Willie (1970) *''Ryan International'' episode The Muck Raker (1970) *''ITV Playhouse'' The Style of the Countess script Simon Gray, director Michael Apted (1970) *''Leon Garfield's Smith'' episodes 'God Save the King!' and 'The Black Angel' (1970) *''Spring and Port Wine'' (1970) *''Detective'' episode 'Hunt for the Peacock', Hugh Leonard dramatization of H R F Keating novel (1969) *''Callan (TV series)'' episode 'Land of Light and Peace' (1969) *''Theatre 625'' episode 'To see how far it is', scripted by Alan Plater (1968) *''Z-Cars'' episode 'A Little Bit of Respect' parts 1 and 2 (1967) *''Boy meets Girl'' episode 'There was I, waiting...' (1967) *''The Wednesday Play, Jonathan Miller's ''Alice in Wonderland - playing the 'peppercook' (1966) *''Softly, Softly'' episode 'All That Glitters' (1966) *''Dixon of Dock Green'' episode 'The Pact' (1966) *''Dixon of Dock Green'' episodes 'The Root of all Evil' and 'Slim Jim' (1965) *''Gideon's Way'' episode 'The Firebug' (1965) *''The Diary of a Nobody'' directed by Ken Russell (1964) *''Ladies Who Do'' (1963) Theatre Her roles in the theatre include: Murray, Braham "The Worst It Can Be Is A Disaster", A & C Black,2007, ISBN 978-0713484902The Royal Exchange Theatre Company Words & Pictures 1976-1998, 1998, ISBN 0 9512017 1 9 *Young Macduff and second witch, Macbeth at the Royal Court Theatre, London (1958) *Norah, Epitaph for George Dillon by John Osborne and Anthony Creighton. Directed by William Gaskill at the Royal Court Theatre, London (1958) *Lucille, Danton's Death by George Buchner Directed by Casper Wrede for the 59 Theatre Company at the Lyric Theatre (Hammersmith) (1959) *Asta, Little Eyolf by Henrik Ibsen. Directed by Casper Wrede for the 59 Theatre Company at the Lyric Theatre (Hammersmith) (1960) *''The Blood of the Bambergs'' by John Osborne. Directed by John Dexter at the Royal Court Theatre, London (1962) *''Under Plain Covers'' by John Osborne. Directed by Jonathan Miller at the Royal Court Theatre, London (1962) *Alice Maitland, The Voysey Inheritance by Harley Granville-Barker at the Royal Court Theatre, London (1966) *Olga, The Three Sisters by Anton Chekov at the Royal Court Theatre, London (1967) *Aase, Peer Gynt by Henrik Ibsen. Directed by Michael Elliott for 69 Theatre at the University Theatre, Manchester (1970) *Agatha, The Family Reunion by T S Eliot. Directed by Michael Elliott for 69 Theatre at the Royal Exchange (1973) *Agatha, The Family Reunion by T S Eliot. Directed by Michael Elliott at the Royal Exchange, Manchester (1979) *Miss Moffatt, The Corn is Green by Emlyn Williams. Directed by James Maxwell at the Royal Exchange, Manchester (1981) *''Hope Against Hope'' adapted and directed by Casper Wrede at the Royal Exchange, Manchester (1983) *The Queen, Cymbeline at the Royal Exchange, Manchester (1984) *Miss Havisham, Great Expectations adapted by James Maxwell at the Royal Exchange, Manchester (1985) *Mrs Perkins, The Admirable Crichton by J M Barrie at the Royal Exchange, Manchester (1985) *Linda, Death of a Salesman by Arthur Miller. Directed by Greg Hersov at the Royal Exchange, Manchester (1985) *Aglae, Court in the Act by Maurice Hennequin. British premiere directed by Braham Murray at the Royal Exchange, Manchester (1986) *Wendy, Among Barbarians by Michael Wall. World premiere directed by James Maxwell at the Royal Exchange, Manchester (1989) *Amanda Wingfield, The Glass Menagerie by Tennessee Williams. Directed by Ian Hastings at the Royal Exchange, Manchester (1989) *Mrs Bennett, Pride and Prejudice. World premiere adapted and directed by James Maxwell at the Royal Exchange, Manchester (1991) *''The Innocents'' by William Archibald. Directed by Robert Delamere at the Greenwich Theatre, London. (1991) *Lady Bracknell, The Importance of Being Earnest by Oscar Wilde. Directed by James Maxwell at the Royal Exchange, Manchester (1994) *''Hedda Gabler'' by Henrik Ibsen. Directed by Braham Murray at the Royal Exchange, Manchester (2001) *''Les Blancs'' by Lorraine Hansberry. Directed by Greg Hersov and Marianne Elliott at the Royal Exchange, Manchester (2001) *''Richard III. Directed by Michael Grandage at the Crucible Theatre, Sheffield (2002) *Mrs Wilberforce, ''The Ladykillers adapted by Giles Croft. Directed by Ben Crocker at at the Northcott Theatre, Exeter (2005) *The Concierge, The Enchantment by Victoria Benedictsson. Directed by Paul Miller at the Nationall Theatre, London (2007) References External Links Rosemary Leach at the Internet Movie Database Category:Actresses Category:Cast Category:Singer Category:Theatre Actors & Actresses